Supernova
by Gray Jedi 4000
Summary: The son is lost, so the father must bring him back...


"Hey, Snips?"

"Yea?"

"I've been thinking..."

This got Ahsoka Tano's attention. Her master, Anakin Skywalker, almost never thought. "Thinking about what?"

Anakin leaned against the doorway of Ahsoka's bedroom, where the young Padawan had been doing homework.

"We've been in more than three quarters of the battles fought in the Clone Wars. We need a break. I'm going to the Council to see if they'll let us go on a meditative retreat."

That sounded amazing to the young Padawan. "Can I come?"

Anakin chuckled. "You're _required_ to come, Snips."

Obi-Wan would have been proud of his apprentice under almost any other circumstances. He was asking to go on a meditative retreat, without the slightest provocation from anyone, and bringing his Padawan along, too! But this was the time when the Republic needed their Hero with No Fear the most! How could he leave?

He looked over to Yoda, who was, unbelievably, nodding assent to Anakin's request. "Benefit from this much, you will. Foreseen it, I have."

Anakin nodded, and some of the tension in his shoulders went away. "Thank you, Master Yoda. I will be going to Naboo for two weeks, starting in about two hours." As he left the room, Yoda declared the meeting adjourned. Obi-Wan ran to catch up with the Jedi Knight.

"Anakin!"

He turned to look at the Jedi Master. "Yes?"

"Look, Anakin, I know this is good, but the Republic needs you!"

"And I need this! You can hold out for two weeks without me, right?"

Obi-Wan had to admit, Anakin had a good point. "Right. Just...come back soon."

"Alright, here we are."

Ahsoka had to admit, it looked pretty good. For a small four-room cottage in the middle of nowhere, at least.

"Where did you get this place?"

"Friend of mine."

"You sure it was nothing to do with, quote unquote, 'being good with the ladies?'"

Anakin just shrugged. "Maybe."

The Padawan sighed. It really didn't matter where he got it. She was just curious.

Anakin climbed up the step and pushed open the door. It was dark and dusty, but Anakin flipped the switch to reveal a nicely decorated, if disused, kitchen/living room. It was pretty dusty, but at least it was not falling apart.

"I call the bigger room."

"Oh, ha ha. No dibs, Skyguy."

"Suuuuuure. Anyways, we better get unpacked."

"Alright."

Anakin knocked on Ahsoka's door. Turned out that both rooms were equal, so dibs didn't work.

"Hey, Snips. How's the unpacking going?"

"Fine, Master." Her voice was muffled by the door. Then Anakin heard a _click_ as Ahsoka opened the door.

"Hey, you know how this is supposed to be a meditative retreat?"

"Yea. What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking we should actually meditate. Like, a half hour each day."

"Sure. Why not?"

The Padawan was surprised that her master would agree so quickly. He seemed to hate meditating, which had come as a surprise. Before she met him, she thought that the Chosen One would meditate as often as possible, since it would be like a family reunion. But instead he hated it. Ahsoka had heard him mention something about no signs, but she couldn't make sense of it.

"Okay, then. Tomorrow."

Her Master nodded. "Tomorrow."

Anakin lay on his bed, sleep clothes on, knowing that he had to actually meditate for a full half hour. He had only agreed to do it because he hadn't wanted Snips to worry. But if he didn't, she would find out.

The truth was, every time he immersed himself, he searched for something to show him that the Force cared in a way. Just something small, a feeling of warmth, a small impression. But every time, there was nothing, not the smallest sign. And when he had failed to find one, he came out and wanted to curl up and cry.

 _You know what? This time, I'm coming out with an answer._

Anakin closed his eyes and delved into the Force, looking hard for any sign that the Force cared about him at all.

None.

He looked harder, and harder still. None at all.

Finally, he realized he could just ask the Force itself.

 _Are you really my father? Tell me!_ The anger and loneliness suddenly pulsed in him, and he was screaming the words into the Force. _Tell me! Tell me!_ Tell _me!_

A warmth suddenly seemed to come from all around, and he felt as if he was being wrapped up in a sudden embrace.

 _Oh, my son. I could only wait for you to ask._

Then Anakin was plunged deep into the Force, deeper than any human had ever gone before.


End file.
